1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator in which a step difference between doors is controlled by adjusting gaps between the doors and a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus which stores articles in a fresh state for a long time using cool air supplied to the insides of storage chambers. The cool air supplied to the insides of the storage chambers is generated through heat interchange with a refrigerant. The cool air supplied to the insides of the storage chambers is uniformly transferred to the inside of the storage chambers so as to store food at a desired temperature.
The refrigerator includes storage chambers provided within a main body forming the external appearance of the refrigerator such that the front surfaces of the storage chambers are opened so as to receive food. Doors to open and close the storage chambers are installed on the front surfaces of the storage chambers. The doors are hinged to the main body and are rotated to open and close the storage chambers.
The refrigerator includes a plurality of storage chambers according to storage manners of food. The refrigerator generally includes a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber within the main body. Further, in order to respectively open and close the refrigerating chamber and the freezing chamber, a refrigerating chamber door and a freezing chamber door are provided.
There is a designated gap between the main body and the door of the refrigerator. When a gap between the refrigerating chamber door and the main body and a gap between the freezing chamber door and the main body are different, a step difference between the refrigerating chamber door and the freezing chamber door may occur.